


Three Weeks

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angry Dean Winchester, F/M, Rimming, pancake batter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You and Sam are secretly married and Dean needs Sam’s help for a case, but how is he supposed to chose between his new wife, and his brother? What’s a man to do?





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from @shadow-hokage. This one was super fun to write! It did take an unexpected feels turn right at the end…but enjoy!!

The Bunker

Three weeks. Three blissful, amazing, strangely erotic weeks that you and Sam have been secretly married. You’re still not even sure how it happened, but here you are, a secret Winchester. 

Dean knew that you and had Sam hooked up, had been hooking up, but he doesn’t know about the marriage. He’s had a lot on his plate since Jack and Sam didn’t think that now was the best time to tell him about it. It had been a spur of the moment thing and Sam himself didn’t even know what brought on the sudden urge to legally legitimize your relationship, but you weren’t complaining; you belonged to him now, and that was just fine by you. 

Jack also knew that you were together; you shared a room, showered together, and would lean into each other whenever possible. Keeping the PDA to a minimum since it really seemed to bother Dean, especially since…well, since Castiel died. 

One day while you, Sam, and Jack were in the kitchen finishing up breakfast Dean barged into the room, pointed directly at Jack and said, “You, grab your bag, you’re comin’ with me.”

“Dean,” Sam started, and was silenced by Dean’s hand in the air.

“I’m not going to go kill him, I have a case,” Dean kept his eyes on Sam until he seemed to believe him. “If he’s going to be hanging out here, he can pull his weight. And you said yourself that he’s getting a better hold on his powers, so…”

“I can help, I want to help,” Jack offered, standing and going to exit with Dean.

“There you have it, Sam. You and y/n just hold down the fort, we shouldn’t be gone longer than a week,” and with that Dean left, the door closing behind him. You looked at Sam and you saw an even mix of worry for Jack and a burning desire for you. How is it that he always seems to be feeling every emotion to it’s fullest level, and not explode? You were so moved by the look he was giving you that you grabbed his face and pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss. Just then the door opened back up, “Really guys? We haven’t even left yet!" He grabbed a 6 pack out of the fridge and a bottle of whiskey from the counter and turned back to leave again, "and Sam?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Just…not where we eat, OK?” He was out the door in a split second, not waiting for an answer but you felt your cheeks flush and a wide grin spread across your face as you tried to hold back the giggles. 

****

With primary food surfaces off limits, you and Sam played a game as to all the other places you could have sex. The more common the area the more fun and dirty it was. He choked and fucked you from behind in the war room, he nailed you up against the stacks in the library, he splayed you open and licked you clean on the back table in the library (technically no one ever really ate on that one), and your favorite was when he cuffed you under the stairs and did all the torturous things he could think of to you until you almost blacked out from coming so many times.

It was the best stay-cation style honeymoon you could have asked for. You even played demon and hunter as he devoured you cuffed to that chair in the dungeon, but that was after you recreated that scene from Titanic in that 1920’s car in the garage. That one actually turned out to be a bit more difficult since Sam’s so long and the backseats of those cars weren’t really meant for having sex in, go figure.

It had been about 3 days and you were well used and equally exhausted and excited about more actual alone time with Sam. You were in the middle of licking some pancake batter off of his lower stomach when he got a call.

He reached over to the counter and answered it on speaker, “Yeah, hello?”

“Sam, I’m gonna need you on this one. We’re about 3 hours south, if you leave soon, we can get this done tonight.”

You reached between Sam’s legs and applied a little pressure to his whole, your fingers covered in batter, at the same time you licked him from bottom to tip, following the vein on the underside of his erection and kissing the tip when you got to it. You couldn’t help grinning up at him as he tried to concentrate on his phone call.

“Huhummm…”

“Dammit Sam, I need you here, what are you doing? You know what, never mind, don’t answer that, I’d rather not know.” Dean paused frustrated, you could hear him cover his phone and say something to someone else, probably ordering food or yelling at Jack. “Y/n.”

That threw you off and you reluctantly released Sam from your mouth and cleared your throat, “Umm, yeah?”

Another pause, “Could you just…please stop fucking my brother so I can at least talk to him.”

“We’re actually making pancakes.” You grinned wickedly as you applied a little more pressure, just beginning to enter Sam’s hole and he moaned, unable to control himself.

“Fuck you guys!” Dean was on his last straw, you only felt a little bad about making it worse, but that look in Sam’s eyes was worth whatever Dean could do to you over the phone.

“Dean, I think…oh god…I think that Brad or Brian, or whatever his name is lives, right outside of Wichita, he would be able to come quicker than we would.”

“We’ll see about that,” you mumbled before taking Sam as far into your mouth as you could, applying pressure with your tongue all the way down.

“Gee, Sam, nice to know you can count on family…don’t fuck where I keep food!” And then Dean was gone. 

“I think I need a shower before we eat pancakes” Sam smiled down at you.

“I’m not sure there’s enough batter left for pancakes. Here, let me,” you shifted him to lean up against the counter and lifted one of his legs over your shoulder and began to lick around his hole, cleaning up the batter mess you had made behind his balls. 

“Oh god, y/n!” His other knee buckled and you put your free hand on his stomach to help him stay up and not crush you. 

****

The next day you and Sam were messing around edging each other in the every room in the bunker, chasing each other around like horny teenagers. That would explain why you never heard the door open, or the footsteps coming down the stairs. Either that, or it was because Sam had his hand around your throat controlling your breathing, and all you could hear was the blood in your ears. 

Regardless, you had no idea how long Jack had been standing there watching you and Sam, didn’t even know he was standing there at all until Dean burst into the room.

“God dammit Sam!” You both jumped, and you nearly fell over coughing with the sudden access to oxygen, tears building up in your eyes. “Jesus, y/n, cover yourself up.”

Sam moved to stand in front of you, after making sure you could breathe again. “You’re home early Dean.”

“Yeah, well Darren, turned out to be much more help than you were,“ Dean had recovered from what little shock he had been in at seeing Sam choking you naked in the control room. “Lucky too because, Lucifer Jr over here isn’t even remotely close to being field ready yet.”

“Can’t this wait till later, Dean? We’re…ummm…” you struggled to finish; still kind of in the middle of something, not quite done yet, horny as fuck since neither of you had allowed the other to come all day…

“Naked,” Jack offered.

“Yeah, well I’m not the one who decided to go on a fuck-fest all over the Batcave while me and the kid here were out risking our asses,” yeah, Dean was definitely not in a good mood, nor would he be any time soon. 

“What do you want from me Dean? It’s not like I can take y/n on a proper honeymoon,” Sam’s tone was harsh, but there was no venom in his voice. You blushed and hid a little more behind him, not really wanting to get the full wrath of Dean.

He blinked and cleared his throat, “Honeymoon, honeymoon? Like, you’re married? Till Death do you part sort of crap. Seriously, Sam!? Now seemed like a great time to start up a family, play Sammy-homemaker.” 

“It’s not like that Dean,” you chanced a peak around Sam, keeping your voice small, but still firm enough to defend Sam. You could feel how tense his whole body was, and you could sense him flying across the room at his brother at any minute. “We didn’t want to hurt you, we would never do anything to hurt you. It’s just, with everything that happened…we just, we needed this. Something solid and permanent.” 

As you all tried to get everything out in the open, more than it already was with the two of you naked, Jack just stood against the wall watching you and Sam. It made you a little uncomfortable, but also kinda reminded you of how badly you needed to come.

****

After you and Sam had showered and finally gotten to come, you met Dean and Jack in the kitchen for dinner. It wasn’t as awkward as you had been expecting, but every time you caught Jack’s eye he would pull his lips tight and look away. You and Sam kept a respectful distance away from each other, and Dean finally broke the silence as he went for beers in the fridge, “So, do I need to call you ‘sis’ now or what?” He winked at you as he handed you your beer, and Sam put his hand on your thigh and squeezed. Everything was going to be OK, now they just had to figure out a way to get Cas back and that dead look out of Dean’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
